Fault Dreams of Magic
by neonkoi
Summary: "Please." His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears. "Tell me you didn't get spirited away as well." The mini-tantei released a sigh, rubbing a blood coated hand over his face. Written for Poirot Cafe forum contest #15: AU - Magic - No pairings implied


_**Yeah, there is no words on how to explain how bad this is but I wanted to post it anyways :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito**_

 _ **Words: 1,634**_

 ** _Written_** _ **for Poirot Cafe Forum contest #15: AU- Magic**_

* * *

Sheets of snow masked the ground gently in a cold white layer as gusts of icy wind picked up, chilling the quiet world all around. Buildings were encased in ice crystals. They gleamed and shined under the sun like diamonds, little droplets of water occasionally slithering down the surfaces before freezing once more as a new gust of wind hits.

It was cold. For that, Kaito was certain. But at the same time, it was beautiful. The earth looked like a giant snow globe from the satellites he had hacked into and he was mesmerized by the beauty. He never knew something so cold and seemingly dead could hold such a moving feeling to it.

However, Kaito also felt emptiness.

There were no people. None. He had searched, and searched, and searched with no luck whatsoever. At the beginning of this abnormal event, he was first confused, furrow brows and all, as he tried to break himself out of his crystal-ice coated house and search for his best childhood friend, Nakamori Aoko. When that came up with no luck, he searched for Hakubastard and then Jii-chan and then Akako. He found no one. No one he knew and no one he didn't.

Electrical devices thankfully were functional after a tweak or two by Kaito and he found himself able to check the news. Only to find no news past the day he woke up to find everything encased in ice. There wasn't even a peep from other countries which led him to assume the whole world was like Japan; covered in layers of snow and ice. He, unfortunately, assumed correctly.

Clad in his white suit as a security measure that he usually wore specifically for his heists as Kaitou KID, he hacked into the JAXA (Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency) database. There he accessed the satellites and compared and contrasted Earth to the day before to the present. As assumed, the world looked like a little snow globe, filled with snow.

Scared but amazed, he searched through cameras at convenient stores, in houses, in museums, even in bathrooms to find out where everyone went. They couldn't have just disappeared, could they? Well, according to the camera's, they could... Not only was there nobody, there was no evidence there was ever anyone.

Besides human construction, devices, and furniture, that is. However, everything personal such as pictures that should contain smiling faces happened to be up and gone; vanished as if it was never there to begin with. And Kaito only noticed when he began to actually look. So far, with what area's he has been able to cover, the only picture (which isn't truly a picture) would be his father's portrait.

He began looking at more things. Searching up names and coming up blank. His bookshelves were still full and all the pages still had words within them, but the authors names were gone as well as the characters leaving ugly blank spaces where the kanji should be and making people guess who said what in the stories.

"Hello?" He called out, currently at a familiar house in the Beika district. "Tantei-kun," he whispered. Man, the house was even creepier now. How was that possible? "Please." His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears. "Tell me you didn't get spirited away as well."

Only silence answered him back in a tantalizing tease. The thief hung his head sadly, a pained smile graced his face as he leaned against the wall for support. Even his rival was gone. A peck at the window had his head snapping faster than it probably should have and he felt it crack slightly. Was that...?

"Kina?!" His exclamation startling the bird and she stopped pecking. Kaito shivered, his breath visible in the air as he rushed the bird inside. The bird cooed, snuggling into one of Kaito's pockets within his suit and he chuckled. At least he wasn't completely alone now. "And how did you get here?" He asked, smiling as the bird cooed once more.

The dove moved around in the sleeve of Kaito's suit, before resting down and going to sleep. Kaito made sure she was secure before searching the Manor for his rival, or perhaps evidence his rival was ever there to begin with. And truly, his indigo eyes widened in surprise when he saw a framed photo of a younger Shinichi materializing.

"The photos are coming back.." He muttered, rushing to the library to check the books. "That would mean the books have names too!" Kaito exclaimed, a spring in his step as new hope arisen. Perhaps the people would come back too. In fact, maybe this was just a terrifyingly screwed up realistic dream.

It came as a great disappointment to the thief when he burst into the library filled with new hope only to find the books had literally disappeared and instead, photo's appeared in their place. His breathing was no longer visible in the cold air and instead he found himself wanting to shed all layers of clothing as the air heated up drastically and ice melted.

The water, which should have flooded the streets simply turned into steam as it made contact with the sizzling ground. Kaito took off his white gloves, placing his palms gently to the surface of a glass window, recoiling back at the sudden heat. A blink later, the heat was gone, only to be replaced by a suffocating feeling that left his indigo eyes wide and him gasping for air.

"K-"

Huh?

"KID!"

Was someone calling to him? His alter ego? It sounded like...

"Kaitou KID! Wake up you bastard!" A childish voice exclaimed and Kaito was only then aware of small hands shaking him. Struggling to open his eyes, the previous world disappeared from around him and deep blue eyes filled with worry glared at him.

"Tantei-kun." He greeted, his voice rough with pain but despite that still smooth. The mini-tantei released a sigh, rubbing a blood coated hand over his face, causing a red streak to smear across the pale skin.

"Let's not do that again," Conan muttered, making way for a figure who had been watching from the shadows.

"Oh~" She purred and Kaito stiffened at the sound of Akako's voice. "I really thought you would have succumbed to that spell. Hm, maybe next time, then?" Kaito blanched, understanding that the weird dream was her doing. Red hair bounced as the witch doubled over in laughter.

"What?" Kaito growled, only now noticing how Conan was glaring at the witch but also pressing down his two tiny hands into a wound that should hurt but was surprisingly numb.

"Did you really think that was all real? That you were truly alone? Do you still not get it?!" She asked, her voice hard, but her eyes growing softer. "It was a lesson. You can't do things alone, and you should know that. There are more people willing to help than you think." With that, Akako walked away, her hips swaying in her red dress, headwear casting a shadow over her eyes.

"I need to get you home," Conan spoke up suddenly, his voice serious. "You can't go to the hospital as KID and the sniper might come back if you stay here too long. I've been informed... of your reasonings and It would do good if you didn't exactly bleed out on this roof tonight."

"Akako." The thief whined. "Why'd you tell _him_?"

"Shut up." The not-child grumbled, a small smile on his face. "At least you're feeling better."

"Well, I don't remember getting shot in the first place." The thief shrugged as he struggled up into a sitting position. Conan glared as his attempts of movement before he realised that as a child, he wasn't in much of a position to help.

"We're going to have to have a serious talk about how your 'no one get's hurt' rule also applies to you." Conan suddenly exclaimed, his voice raising an octave at the rules dubbed name.

"Hm?" The thief hummed, leaning against the wall for support as he stood, changing hurriedly as the child turned his back in respect. It was nice to see and talk to people again. "K-kina!" He exclaimed at the dove struggled out of his clothing. "You were stuck in the spell, too?!" The dove cooed, nodding its head in agreement almost as if it understood human speech. "Akako," Kaito glared, his voice rising in hope that the witch would hear him. "I don't care if it was me, but my doves too?!"

Well, at least his next target in class wouldn't be Hakuba this time. No one messes with his doves and gets away with it.

"You okay, KID?" Conan asked, his face secretly amused, but an eyebrow raised in an uninterested manner. "You sound angry." Kaito glared, his indigo eyes visible with the top hat and monocle gone.

"What was the first clue, Meitantei-san?" He asked sarcastically and Conan grinned, his eyes big and innocent behind his black frames. Jumping up and down, the child grabbed the thief's hand, leading him carefully down the stairs.

"Oh, it was nothing Nii-chan!" He said childishly. "I only had to listen to your voice to tell!"

"Smart as-"

"Ah! Ran Nee-chan says no cussing is allowed!"

"You called me a bastar-"

"I'm just a little boy and I don't know anything!" Conan said happily, one finger in his ear as he pretended not to hear the string of cuss words Kaito let loose. One thing was for certain. Kaito had yet another target.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review?**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


End file.
